Kings and Queens
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: Brittany doesn't mind that all of the girls want her boyfriend, because she's the only one that gets him. boy!Santana/Brittany


_Prompt:_ Boy!Santana is a jock at WHMS. Brittany is the head cheerleader and they're the "it couple" at school. All the other girls on the cheerleading squad and on the entire school want a piece of Boy!Santana: he's badass, confident, muscular and super hot. But Boy!Santana only has eyes for Brittany, and they have sex at every available surface at school (Against the lockers in a empty hallway, the janitor's closet, empty classrooms, library, Glee club practice room, whatever else you might wanna add)

Bonus points if Boy!Santana is named Santiago and if he stops by the cheerios' locker room after the team won a football game, surprising Brittany with a proposal she can't resist ("I want you so bad right now. Come home with me tonight.") and they leave all the cheerios mad jealous.

_Warnings_: exhibitionism, handjob, wall!sex, boy!Santana

_Notes_: Takes place after an AU Prom Queen

****Originally from my prompt series Kissing Kate, but I decided to split it up.****

* * *

><p>A lot of things don't make sense to Brittany: Why does the cricket that sings her to sleep not know any other song but "Baby Got Back"? Breakfast is another thing—is it salty or sweet? Why they call him Dr. Pepper if he's actually bad for you. How does Lord Tubbington keep smuggling cigars into the house?<p>

The only thing that makes complete sense to her is Santiago. Instead of feeling confused and like she doesn't really understand anything, she knows everything about her boyfriend. She knows that every morning he'll pick her up at seven forty sharp with a mini-box of Lucky Charms and hot chocolate. She knows that he purposely serenades her every chance he gets just to piss off Rachel. She knows that he reads her textbooks of the classes he doesn't take just to explain her homework to her. She knows that whenever he goes on vacation he brings back three T-shirts, one for her, two for Lord T and Charity.

"Good morning," Brittany chirped and leaned over to kiss Santiago quickly. He managed a small smile but she could tell he was pissed beyond belief. "Did Lord Tubbington steal your cigars?"

"I caught Maritza trying to put razor blades in her weave, and I sliced my hand up," he growled. Brittany was equally concerned and turned on when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his palm.

"I can take notes for you. I brought my red crayons today. Do you want Jazzberry Jam or Razzmatazz? I lent Tina my Purple Mountain's Majesty yesterday."

"Do you have Sunburnt Cyclops?" Santiago grinned, white teeth gleaming charmingly, at her enthusiastic nod. He suddenly caught sight of her tiara, perched on top of her curled hair. "Nice ice, Queen."

"I'm not cold," she stated. She was pretty sure it was almost summer, but she still didn't know how to read a calendar.

"Your tiara."

"Oh, I wanted to show off how awesome I am. Quinn might give me lice, though. I should probably give her one so she doesn't get really mad at me. Can we stop at the dollar store?"

Junior Prom had been held on Friday and it had been awesome because she and Santiago ended up leaving early to fuck against Rachel's locker. She still had a bruise shaped like a combination lock under her left shoulder blade. It was so worth it, in her opinion. They had come back later only to be handed their crowns and scepters by a confused looking Figgins.

They arrived at school with time to spare, time they usually spent making out in the back of Santiago's car. But this time they went into the school early, hoping to catch Rachel at the perfect time.

It was only a few seconds of walking into the hallway that they heard Rachel's scream. Santiago smothered a laugh at her horrified face. After filling a condom, Brittany had rubbed it all over Rachel's locker as a joke.

"THERE IS SEMEN ON MY LOCKER! SOMEONE GET THE JANITOR!" she screamed for everyone to hear. Brittany looked around at the witnesses, all laughing freely at the Jewish girl's reaction. Finn stood a few feet away, struck dumb. But that was mostly his normal expression.

"You're a genius, babe," Santiago whispered in her ear. Brittany liked the way his breath tickled her neck. It was almost as much of a turn-on as her armpits.

"All right, everyone get to class!" Mr. Schuester yelled as he came upon the scene. Brittany and Santiago pouted but walked to their first period. Their favorite janitor closet across from Rachel's locker and they would never be able to get past their Spanish teacher.

They took their seats in English reluctantly. Brittany always ended up taking naps during class and Santiago would help her learn the material later. Santiago always called her a genius but he was the smartest guy she knew. He would have been in AP English if not for the fact he was already taking AP Calculus and AP History. He thought too many classes would overwhelm him along with Glee and Football.

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Brittany surveyed the rest of the class. Kurt was a few rows in front of them, texting his dolphin boyfriend and obviously not paying attention. He was probably as smart as Santiago. Her boyfriend absent mindedly flipped through the pages of their required reading that he had finished days ago.

Brittany suddenly knew how to make his boredom go away. She slowly slipped her hand off of the table and onto her boyfriend's leg. He glanced at her in interest when she began stroking his thigh. She sent him an innocent, blank look. He knew something was up, though.

She noticed the slight discomfort on his face as he hardened from her touch. She loved that he was a teenage boy and could get it up within seconds. She knew no one could satisfy her like Santiago could, not even her ex-boyfriend Mike or Artie, who had been very obvious about his crush on her despite her boyfriend's threat to roll him into a lake.

Santiago choked on his next breath when Brittany suddenly groped his bulge. Brittany internally smirked in satisfaction at his reaction and squeezed lightly. To everyone else, she looked like she always did during class: sleepy and uncomprehending. She grew more daring and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out through the slit in his underwear. Luckily, the placement of the desk prevented anyone from seeing this. Santiago moaned just loudly enough to catch the teacher's attention.

"Is everything alright over there, Mr. Lopez?" she asked with a suspicious look and raised eyebrow.

"I'm feeling a bit sick. Can I go to the nurse?" Santiago asked. He looked the part with his flushed face and rapid breathing. The teacher nodded, believing him, but Kurt shot them a knowing look. It must have been his echolocation.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I need to check on the leprechauns that live behind the toilets. They get upset when people don't wash their hands," Brittany asked. The class shot her a disbelieving look. She wondered if they could tell she was lying—she wasn't going to _that_ bathroom. It was too far away from the class.

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching the uninterested class. She walked to the nearest supply closet, where she knew Santiago was. She didn't like this one so much (it smelled like pee), but it was better than nothing. She was so horny right now.

Brittany was pinned against the wall by her boyfriend's solid boyfriend, his erection pressing into her stomach, as soon as she entered. The light was turned on but it was still darker than the hallways. Santiago seized her lips in a bruising kiss, his hands immediately going under her skirt and pulling her panties down. She knew this would be quick, but no less hot.

"Turn around," he growled into her ear after pulling away from her lips. She maneuvered her panties off from around her ankles and turned to facing the wall. She braced her hands against the wall, spreading her legs and pushing her ass out. She knew that Santiago liked that position the best besides her riding him.

His warm hand traced the inside of her thigh as he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Santiago pulled away quickly to roll it up his huge dick before pressing it against her wet entrance. She ground down on it. Brittany hated it when he made her beg like this, whines escaping her throat. His hands were gentle as they slid under her shirt and grasped her breasts. She moaned loudly at the fingers plucking her nipples.

Santiago came closer and tucked her chin on her shoulder, his lips pressing sweetly against her neck before he brutally thrust into her. It was so different from the gentleness of his other actions, and it seemed to make everything more delicious to Brittany. She wailed in pleasure, moving up and down on his cock as she encouraged him to move faster and harder.

"Ah, Santiago! More!" she screamed. Brittany idly wondered if anyone could hear them from their classrooms. No one would care; it wasn't the first time they had been this loud and no teacher had ever bothered to come stop them before.

"You're such a tease, Britt. Like it isn't enough torture to see you in that short skirt every day and now, with that crown on your head? You're my queen, Brittany. You've been mine since last year and you'll never be anyone else's."

"Just you," Brittany agreed. He was thrusting quickly, occasionally brushing against her g-spot, sending stars in front of her eyes. Maybe this was why people liked stargazing so much.

"Love you," he grunted in her ear. She moaned loudly in response, no longer able to do anything else. One of his hands left her nipple and slid down to the front of her skirt. He flipped it over and brushed his hand against her clit. He knew exactly how she liked it: light touches and occasional flicks. She almost always got off solely from his cock in her pussy. She loved the feeling more than anything else.

She clenched around him just as brutally as he had thrust into her when she came. Santiago groaned in pleasure, trying to muffle the sound in her neck. Brittany shivered in pleasure as her aftershocks came to an end and knew that after a few more thrusts he was done for.

Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew that all of the girls in school wanted Santiago. He was hot, the Quarterback of the football team, and he gave awesome orgasms.

But she really didn't mind that they wanted her boyfriend, because she was the only one that got him.


End file.
